


we must be more than what we are

by xTarmanderx



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Black Cauldron AU, Brett and Josh are Fair Folk in this, It makes sense why in the second chapter, Jackson and Ethan and Aiden are witches, Lydia is a pig, M/M, Magic, Theo is still a chimera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When Liam gets sent on a journey to protect his psychic pig from the Dread Doctors, he's furious that he's being told to run away from the fight. But when the Dread Doctors find Lydia and take her, Liam finds himself falling headfirst into a battle that could either save the world or lead to its demise. Liam doesn't know who he can trust, but his options are limited. With shifty chimera Theo, Prince Mason, bard Corey, and a couple of Fair Folk they meet along the way, the fate of the world is left in their hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the Disney film The Black Cauldron with some twists.

Liam pored over the text in front of him, hoping that the words would bring newfound knowledge. They didn’t. Despite his best attempts, he could find nothing that gave him a hint of what the black cauldron was or where it was located. For his entire life, he had been told that it held a great evil that would ruin the land and bring chaos to every kingdom. Unfortunately, Deaton would never answer his questions about the cauldron and insisted that Liam had more important tasks to attend to at that time. He always scoffed. Important duties? He was nothing more than a pig keeper for the enchanter, a teenage boy who had never used a sword and hadn’t fought in the Great War. At this rate, he would die a boring pig keeper and never have an adventure or a story of his own. 

“Liam.” A rap of knuckles against the table started him to awareness. He lifted his gaze from the book, belatedly registering the stern edge of Deaton’s voice. Apparently this wasn’t the first time he’d asked for him. 

“Sorry.” He closed the book in front of him, clasping his hands together on top of it. “I was just-“

“Forgetting to feed Lydia again?” Deaton arched an eyebrow. Cheeks flushing with color, Liam pushed back the chair and hastily made his way to the fireplace where dinner had been cooking. The pot started to bubble over and he reached for it, hissing as his fingers touched the scalding pot. Hastily grabbing the ladle, he used it to scoop the meal into the bowl he’d placed beside the fireplace. 

“Do you think the war is over?” Liam asked, rotating the bowl in his grasp. Deaton hummed inquisitively from where he was straightening up his workspace and Liam pressed on. “What if I was never able to fight in it?”

“The war won’t end until someone stops those mad men,” Deaton sighed. “Your parents wanted you as far from the battlefield as possible. You were sent here to be-“

“Protected. I know.” Huffing, Liam turned and strode to the open window. He ran his fingers along the edge, staring out at the farm. “Is it true?” He finally asked the question that had been weighing on his mind all afternoon. “About...about my village?”

“Argent’s letter said your parents survived. They were very fortunate, Liam. It could have been much worse.”

“But the ones my age. Were they really taken? Taken to become soldiers?” He turned back to the older man, swallowing around the lump forming in his throat. 

“It would appear so.” Brushing off his hands, Deaton walked across the room. He clasped Liam’s upper arm in a comforting gesture and smiled sadly. “Even if you had been there, you couldn’t have saved them. The realm’s soldiers are dying every day at the hands of the chimeras the doctors have created. They have a supernatural army and we can’t defeat them so easily. Don’t tear yourself down because of this, Liam.”

“I just want to be doing more, Deaton. My childhood friends will become those...those  _ creatures _ if they survive.” Liam’s tone flattened, anger stirring in his veins. 

“Liam-“

“What happens if the Dread Doctors find the black cauldron?” He interrupted. With a long sigh, Deaton turned and walked back to his desk. He picked up one of his tomes and flipped through the pages, setting it down on the table. Liam walked closer, brows furrowing as he stared at the picture of the legendary cauldron.

“If they find the cauldron, they will be able to resurrect a beast that is ancient and can lead their army of chimeras. Right now, the chimeras only listen because they are afraid of turning on the ones who created them and brought them back from death. But once the beast returns to walk the plains of this world, there will be no stopping the Dread Doctors. The beast will lead their armies and they won’t just follow through blind fear and misguided loyalty. It’s in their blood to follow their one true leader. The Dread Doctors intend to bring back the beast and bring ruin to all of the lands.” Deaton said, holding Liam’s gaze. Fear crawled up Liam’s spine and he barely suppressed a shudder, swallowing hard. 

“Then why aren’t we out there fighting them? I could be doing so much more good on the battlefield.” Liam whispered.

“It’s not that simple, Liam. You’re doing important work here. Far more important than you seem to understand.” Deaton eased the book shut and straightened it back into another pile. “Now, I’m afraid that I really must insist that you go and feed Lydia.”

“I don’t understand why you cook and care so much for her,” Liam grumbled as he picked up the bowl he had filled for the pig. “She’s spoiled because of you.”

“She’s far more special than you realize,” Deaton chuckled. “One day, you may understand. But I hope it won’t come to that.” Liam decided not to question the ominous words, Deaton’s stern look sealing his mouth shut. With a sigh, he adjusted his grip on the bowl and made his way out into the yard. 

“Lydia!” He called out as he approached her pen. “Lydia, I’ve brought dinner!” He opened the gate and knelt down, setting the bowl in front of her tiny hut he’d made. A moment later, she shuffled out and nosed the bowl away with a huff. “Oh, like you could do any better.” He muttered, shoving the bowl closer. “Eat your dinner, Lydia. It’s all you’ll be getting from me.” He said firmly. The pig eyed him stubbornly for a moment before bending her head, digging into the food. Satisfied, Liam stood up and turned to survey the rest of the farm. He wandered from Lydia’s pen, picking up a stick that he found nearby.  

“Deaton just doesn’t understand. I could be the best of the best. Sir Liam, bravest knight in the land!” He swished the stick through the air toward a flock of geese, grinning as they scattered with loud squawks. “That’s right! Be afraid! Sir Liam is going to take care of you dastardly chimeras!” He jumped forward, wobbling as he landed on his heels. He thrust the stick toward the nearest goat, rattling it between the horns of the animal. “See, Lydia?” Grinning, he turned around with a bow. “I-” His words were lost as the goat charged into his legs, knocking him flat on his stomach. Grunting, he rolled onto his side and cracked an eyebrow open to see Lydia running closer. A muddy nose pressed to his cheek and he scratched behind her ears, grinning as he propped up on his elbows. “I’m all right, Lydia. Thanks for checking.” He said gently. She flopped onto her side with a delighted squeal, rolling in the mud and effectively dirtying both of them.

“Why am I not surprised?” Deaton’s less than amused voice sounded a few feet away. Liam quickly sat up, turning and grinning sheepishly at the older man. “Give Lydia a bath, Liam, and come back inside.”

“Yes, sir.” Liam sighed. He got to his feet, uselessly attempting to push the mud from his clothing. He walked over to the pond and grabbed the bucket close by, filling it with water before he returned to Lydia’s pen. She was already waiting inside for him, climbing instantly into the tub and sinking down into the cool water. “I know you love baths.” He chuckled, running some of it over her back. Just as he prepared to get up and go grab the brush, Lydia let out a terrified squeal. She began to thrash in the basin, water sloshing all around. “Lydia!” He threw himself over her, grunting as he struggled to hold her down. “Lydia, stop!”

“Liam?” Deaton called, sticking his head through the doorway. “Liam, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know! Lydia’s petrified and she won’t stop trying to escape!” Liam growled, squeezing his arms around the ballistic pig. 

“Quick, get her inside!” Deaton yelled. Grunting, Liam hefted her up as best as he could and stumbled toward the door just as the enchanter threw it open.

“What’s wrong with her?” Liam asked, setting her down as soon as the door was shut.

“They’ve found her.” Deaton murmured. “The Dread Doctors. They know about Lydia.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t understand why she’s so important.” Liam said, crossing his arms over his chest. Deaton ignored him, crouched in front of Lydia and running a hand softly down her back. “Why does it matter that they know about some pig?”

“Because she’s far more special than you give her credit for.” Sighing, Deaton rose to his feet and moved across the room. He poured his mug of water into a bowl and grabbed a candle, bringing both to the center of the room. A quick snap of his fingers brought the candle to life and Deaton crossed to the window, shutting it and securing the latch. “Lydia, to the bowl.” He said over his shoulder. Liam wanted to protest that she wouldn’t obey him, but held his tongue as she trotted obediently across the room. “I’m sorry, sweet girl.” Deaton knelt down and placed his hand on the back of her neck, coaxing her closer to the water. “Liam, I am going to show you Lydia’s powers. What you see can never be shared with anyone else. This you must promise me.”

“Powers?” Liam asked, sitting down next to the bowl. “I thought she was just an ordinary pig.”

“She’s anything but ordinary.” Smiling sadly, Deaton slowly dipped his fingers into the water and began to trace circles around the edges. “Lydia, from you I do beseech, knowledge that lies beyond my reach. Troubled thoughts weigh on your heart, pray you now those thoughts impart.” Liam watched as Lydia grew transfixed by the words. She bowed her about to the water, eyes slipping shut as colors began to dance along the water. It took a moment for images to form, but Liam could see the outline of three men in masks. 

“The Dread Doctors,” he whispered. 

“Sh, don’t interfere.” Deaton cautioned. The shapes in the water began to morph and Liam’s jaw went slack as he saw dragons, wolves, and other beings racing toward a forest. It changed into an image of the black cauldron and a shiver crept down Liam’s spine. “So, that’s it. They’ve renewed their search for the cauldron.” He murmured. The colors began to blur together and an image of Lydia took place instead. “They know!” Deaton splashed the water and Lydia came out of her trance, blinking in a daze up at him. 

“They know what?” Liam asked, scrambling to his feet as Deaton turned back to the room and began to collect things. “What’s going on?”

“You need to take Lydia and leave at once.” Deaton said, not looking back. 

“Take her where?” Liam asked, following in Deaton’s shadow. He watched the enchanter grab a cloth and begin to wrap food in it, cold fear settling in his stomach. “You’re sending us away?”

“It’s no longer safe here. They know that she can find the cauldron and they’ll be looking for her.” Deaton said. Liam’s head swam with questions and he bit down on his tongue. “Take Lydia to the cottage at the edge of the forest, the one where I met your parents when they brought you to me.” As if Liam could ever forget. He ran that path in his dreams many nights, aching to get back home where he belonged. “You must hide there and never bring Lydia outside. I’ll join you there as soon as I can and we’ll keep traveling.”

“We could fight them.” Liam tried, his tongue heavy with the words. “Your magic could hold them off.”

“It can’t, Liam. My wards did well to hide us for this long. But Lydia’s vision? It shows that they are searching for her and my magic cannot hold back their forces. You have to go at once. If you don’t, you’ll get killed and if Lydia falls into their hands…” Liam could fill in the rest. 

“But how do they know?” Liam pressed. “How can you be sure that they know about Lydia?”

“I’ve spent decades learning how to interpret visions, Liam. The signs are clear.” Deaton’s lack of an answer made Liam grit his teeth.  

“I’m not afraid of them.” 

“Then you’re a foolish child.” Deaton finished wrapping the supplies and turned, holding the makeshift bag out to Liam. “If you leave now, you can make it by nightfall. There is a bow inside that will help you hunt, it should still hold traces of my magic. You need to go now.”  

“When will you join us?” Liam asked, carefully accepting the bag. Deaton’s lips pressed in a line and he declined to answer. Crossing the room, he grabbed a lead of rope and tied it loosely around Lydia’s neck before offering it to Liam.  

“Take her and go, Liam.” 

“I won’t let you die.” Tears swiftly filled his eyes and Deaton smiled, cupping his cheek.  

“You don’t have a choice. Go now and I will hold them off. Do not come back for me. Promise me, Liam.” 

“I promi-“ 

“No.” Shaking his head, Deaton lowered his hand to Liam’s forearm and he felt the warmth of magic prickling against his skin. He grasped Deaton’s forearm in turn and swallowed thickly, tears rolling down his face.  

“I solemnly vow to not return to save you, on this day I make my words true.” A dull blue light pulsed from Deaton’s hand and encircled them both sealing the words and with it, Deaton’s fate. “I hate you.” Liam’s voice was a soft murmur.  

“And I love you. Now go.” Deaton released his hold and pressed the rope lead into Liam’s empty hand. “Don’t stray from the path and if you should meet anyone, don’t trust them.” He cautioned.  

“Goodbye, Deaton.” Swallowing hard, he threw his arms around the other man and hugged him tightly. Deaton returned his embrace and pulled back far too soon for his taste. Drawing up his shoulders, he made his way toward the door and pulled it open. Lydia tugged him immediately into the sunlight and he took a shaky breath of fresh air, trying to draw courage as he walked from the place that had grudgingly become his home.  

- 

Across the forest and a wealth of land, a dark and broken castle loomed in the distance. Three people wearing winding gears and hissing valves crossed a barren throne room, communicating through clicks and whirs that no one could decipher.  

_ ‘Is it time?’  _ One asked, gloved hand lifting to pull away a fading tapestry on the wall. The fabric gave way with a cloud of dust billowing as it heaped on the floor. The three stood in front of a drawing carved crudely into the stone, worn from time. Still, it was easy to make out the body of a looming beast emerging from a black cauldron, dark as coal eyes burning with blue gems hidden inside. One touched the marking and turned away, a hiss of steam escaping its boot as it took a step away from the carving.  

_ ‘The cauldron will be ours soon enough.’  _ It answered.  

_ ‘And the one that we lost?’  _ The third asked, falling into step behind the other. 

_ ‘Dead. It matters little. Our armies march forward and will replace our failures with new bodies that can withstand the procedures.’  _ The notion was dismissed. The three left the throne room and began their descent down a winding stairwell, screams and howls of tortured souls rising to greet them.  _ ‘Donovan is finished with our latest soldiers.’  _ One gestured to an array of tables spread out across the floor where young bodies were strapped down. Most were screaming in agony as something dark and twisted snaked through their veins. The few that were silent had long since lost their heartbeats.  _ ‘The dragons will find the oracle and bring her to us. Soon, the cauldron will be ours.’ _


End file.
